


grown

by hawberries



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries
Summary: [fanart] You know what they say about guys with big wings…
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	grown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



… they've got big hearts :')

Happy chocbox, Marks! I hope you enjoy this tiny treat, although it came in very late!

_(image is a 2-panel comic featuring caspar and linhardt with feathered wings. in the top inset panel, they are in their academy outfits, and caspar is pouting, clearly angry about his comparatively tiny wings. in the second panel, they’re in their timeskip outfits, and caspar grasps linhard’s hands with a broad grin, his wings now impressively big and half-spread. linhardt looks affectionately indulgent in both.)_


End file.
